


Psychotic Love

by TheUsagiLovin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arekan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagiLovin/pseuds/TheUsagiLovin
Summary: What would happen if a serial killer feel in love to a raven haired samurai? Read to find out. Disclaimer Dgray-man is not mine this work is purely for entertainment.





	1. Chapter 1

A piercing scream echoed through the dark night. A man with a huge smile adoring his handsome face stands in the middle of the room looking down at a limp body that is oozing blood.

"Well little lady it's time for me to say my goodbye" the man said still smiling as he look at the dead eyes of the blonde woman he just killed. Before he left he placed a deck of card each having a mask being surrounded by thorns of roses.

He left the dark room as quiet as the wind. He heard from the distance the blaring of sirens. He stopped and peeked at the corner seeing the police securing the perimeter of the crime scene. He smiled to himself knowing they won't get anything but the deck of cards. He allows thought about how stupid the police are, it's not like he doesn't leave patterns of who he'll kill. He continued on his way home avoiding any crowded places on his way.

He got home and opened the door washed himself up and burned his clothes on the fireplace just to make sure. He then went to his kitchen and made a cup of coffee. After making his coffee he sat on the sofa in the living room and spread out pictures of multiple people. He smiled and started randomly touching each photo.

"So who will it be?" he asked himself. After a while looking at the pictures he brought up one near his face "Well looks like you the lucky one" he smiled at the pictures and placed it back down on the table.

"I'm sure you'll be honoured having me Allen Walker the White Clown at your expense" he said as he wrote a huge x in the face of the man in the picture.

* * *

Kanda woke up groaning at how the sun shone on him. He got up and got himself dressed for school. He went down grab same cereal and milk and eat it silently. After eating he grabs his keys and locked the door.

Kanda was fuming about how the people would look at him and whisper shit to each other. Some would even dare approach him and asked him about random shit. The most horrible part was most of this people are men, old men. He glared at everyone and kept a dark aura to keep everyone away.

While he was walking he didn't see a person coming towards him. The said person bump into him, Kanda glared and said "Watch it loser" he looked at the person and thought how the person he just shouted at just keep smiling at him.

"Sorry I didn't see you" the person said smiling at Kanda. Kanda just snorted and said "look where you're going next time freak" he said. The stranger with white haired just kept smiling which freaked out Kanda. The said person has white hair, silver eyes and a scar over his right eye.

"Well that's not very nice" the person said and grab Kanda's hand "maybe you should say sorry" he whispered to Kanda's ears. "What the hell are you talking let go of me you fucking freak!" Kanda shouted try to pry his hand away to the stranger.

"hmm.." the stranger hammed "my name is freak its Allen Walker nice too meet you" Allen said placing a kiss on Kanda's hand. "I don't fucking care if you don't let me go I'll fucking kill you" Kanda said tugging his hand but Allen's grip was vice tight.

"Aren't you a feisty one I like that" pulled Kanda closer and said "won't you tell me your name gorgeous"

Kanda was furious so he did what he knows best in dealing with this kind of people. He punched Allen right in the face. Allen was forced to let go of Kanda's hand and back away. Kanda saw this as a chance to get away so he run and never looked back.

Allen looks at Kanda's retreating back with a creepy smile stretching in his face. 'I will get you no matter what, whether you like it or not' Allen thought touching the sore spot Kanda had punched.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda stopped running when he saw that he was near his school.

'What the fuck was that' Kanda thought. He sighed and told himself nothing happened, he looked back and saw that the creepy guy whatever his name is nowhere near him. Little does he know, the creepy guy his avoiding is hiding behind a tree watching him leave. Kanda walks to his school there he saw Lavi with Tyki and Lenalee beside them.

Lavi noticed Kanda and wave at him yelling his famous "Yuu!"

"Why the long face, Yuu?" Lavi asked hugging Kanda from the back.

"Isn't it obvious you stupid rabbit its because you're here my morning turned horrible, and don't call me that!" Kanda said trying to push Lavi away from him.

"Bunny I'll be jealous if you don't let go of Kanda" a smooth voice said which made Lavi grins

"Maybe I want ya to be jelly" Lavi said hugging Kanda tighter.

"Are you sure you should be doing that Bunny" Tyki said pointing to Kanda. Lavi looked at Kanda giving him the 'I will so kill you with mugen' look.

"ahmm…Yuu see ya at class come on Tyki!" Lavi said and grab Tyki's hand running inside.

Lenalee smiled at how childish her friends are and decided to walk with Kanda.

"So Kanda what gotten you in such a bad mood first thing in the morning "Lenalee asked looking at Kanda with worry on her face.

"It's nothing" he said and mumbled "don't worry, thanks"

Lenalee sighed and dropped the question. The two of them walked inside the school without any clue of the danger behind the corner.

* * *

In the corner a white haired man with a handsome smile is eying them

"hmm… so he's a student of the black order academy" Allen's turned away and said "will definitely see each other again but right now I have some happy business to do".

Allen walked away smiling from ear to ear. His mind being clouded by the thought of the little raven haired boy on how he would look moaning his name while he is pounding the beautiful male. He pictured the shape the raven beauty would make while he arched his back from pure pleasure. These thoughts made him want to take the boy even more but for now he would keep his cool and just focus on how his next killing spree would be

* * *

"Please! Don't kill me…I'll do anything just please don't kill me" the man pleaded with his hands up in the air.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you" Allen said circling the man with his eerie smile on his face while twirling a knife by his pointer finger "I'll give you ten minutes to convince me" Allen whispered into the man's ear. Allen begins counting "one …"

"i-I c-could g-give you all the whores you like" the man said

"Hmm… I don't need those I could get them myself" Allen said smiling at the man and once again said "Two…"

"i-I could give you money anything you l-like" the man pleaded

"What could you possibly give me?" Allen said

"I don't need a whore, I don't need money or anything at all" He went closer to the man "What could you possibly give me" he whispered to the man with his face still smiling.

"i-I c-could give you m-my son" The man said trembling "he is really beautiful just like his mother" he said pulling out the picture of his son on his table's drawer.

Allen took the picture and smiled. He looked at the man and said "Tomorrow morning you give me the boy then I won't kill you"

The man nodded furiously and run towards the door leaving Allen in the room. Allen sat down on the table and stared at the picture of a scowling raven beauty. "We're going to be together my Darling" he said looking at the picture with a creepy smile on his face and the moonlight just adding in to make him look like an innocent demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbeknown of the two someone was listening to their conversation, hiding behind the closed door of his fathers' office. Kanda was fuming hearing his fathers' reply to that thing. After hearing the part about him being the payment for his fathers' life fueled him with rage. He immediately took off and pack his bags 'That piece of shit deserve to die anyway after what he did to my mother' He thought.

He took his phone and called his most trusted friend. Once the call connected "Hey rabbit I'm staying in your house for a while" and hanged up without even hearing the reply of the person on the other line.

* * *

He knocked and waited for the occupants to open the door. "Hey! Rabbit open the goddam door!" he yelled from outside. He heard soft footsteps and soon after the door opened revealing Tyki.

"Hey Kitchen Knife what brings you here?" Tyki asked stepping aside to let Kanda in. He stepped inside taking off his shoes and hurriedly went to the living room.

Tyki sighed and closed the door making sure it's locked and went to the living room where he found Kanda sitting on their couch with a troubled face. He cleared his throat "So are you going to tell me what happened or should I get Lavi first?" he asked.

"Give me tea first you gay ass shit" Glaring at Tyki. "Because of your slow ass I'm fucking freezing" rubbing his hands together. That's when Tyki noticed Kandas' attire; he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white pants.

"You went out like that?" Looking at Kanda with one brow raise. He glared at Tyki as a response making the other man sigh. "I'm going to make some tea and I'll call my darling down to talk to you" he said walking out of the living room.

* * *

"Yuu what's wrong?" came a voice which made Kanda look.

In the entrance of the living room stood Lavi and behind him is Tyki holding a tray with tea. Both went inside and sat in front of Kanda. Tyki placed the warm cup of tea on the table in front of Kanda.

He took and sip of the tea and sighed eyeing the two in front of him. "So you going to tell us what happened, Kanda?" asked Tyki.

"The shitty old man that's what happened!" slamming his fist on the table making the tea fall.

Lavi eyed Kanda and asked "Did you and your father fight again, Yuu?" sighing he took the fallen cup and placed it to the side "Aren't you a bit too old to be fighting your old man, Yuu?"

"That's not what happened the old shit just fucking sold me exchange for his fucking life" He said tightening his fist together.

"Are you sure about this Kanda?" Tyki asked unsure what to say to his friend. "Yeah I'm sure about it heard it myself" Kanda said looking at Tyki.

"Who was he talking to, Yuu?" asked Lavi concerned for his best friend written on his face. "If you know we could contact the police and maybe they could take action"

"I don't know who it is, what I know is that person is a big enough fuck to scare the shit out of that old fool" He said trying to think of someone who fits the person his father is talking to. "I'll be staying here for a while till that old shit fix the mess he got himself into" and with that Kanda laid on the couch turning his back at the two.

"I going to get some pillow and blanket for Yuu, clean that mess for me Tyki" With that Lavi stood and left to get some pillow and blanket for Kanda.

Tyki cleaned the spilled tea and walk out of the living room living Kanda alone.

'Fuck need to call Lenalee first thing tomorrow' he thought leaving himself to fall asleep in Lavis' couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" asked a white haired man sitting in front of a trembling old man

The man in question adjusted his glasses with a shaky hand "i-I don't know s-sir…" he said taking a step back.

By now Allen was fuming, he was already set on having his beloved but his plan was ruined by the man standing before him "I gave you a chance to live and this is what I get!" Allen yelled talking a step towards the trembling man "How can a man like you lose his son?"

"T-the servants said m-my s-son left in a hurry last night, s-sir" the man in question said.

In a blink of an eye Allen was grinning face to face with Kanda's father. The man's eyes were wide as he stared at the knife embedded in his chest and with an evil grin Allen said "oops! Don't know where that came from, here let me just pull it out" pulling the knife roughly making blood splutter around the room.

After the knife was pulled out the man fell on the floor with a thud, Allen then begun making his signature for his kills just to mock the incompetent police. Finishing, he left the house and sat in his car contemplating on what to do to capture his elusive raven.

Just then he remembered that his beloved went to the Black Order Academy. Grinning eerily, he pulled out a photo of his beloved placing a light kiss and said "I'll get you my little sweet raven and I'll make sure to not let you escape" Starting his car and drove away.

* * *

Kanda woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. He groan and pulled out his phone. The message was form Lenalee asking if he saw the news. He sighed and stretched, thinking that it was just about Lenalees' favourite actor. He then strode to kitchen where he found a note saying that Lavi and Tyki already left and that they already prepared breakfast for the Kanda.

Deciding to ignore the prepared meal and just drink tea. He poured some tea in a cup and went straight to the living room where he turn on the TV. After some searching he decided to watch the news, just to satisfy Lenalee. The cup of tea he was currently holding came crushing to the ground and his eyes wide at what the report was about. He quickly run outside and rushed straight home.

Kanda scanned the area of their home yellow tapes was plastered around the gate and police cars were parked to the sides. He pushed himself inside only to be stop by a police "Sir you can't be here this is a crime scene"

Kanda glared at the man and yelled "Fucker! I live here!" pushing the man away and head inside. He went straight to his fathers' study only to be greeted by the gruesome sight. His father lay on the ground surrounded by his own blood. 'What the hell?! The fucker was just alive last night' his mind was out thinking of all possible scenario on what happened. A tap on his shoulder put an end to his musing "Kanda…" he smiled sadly and eyed the young man in front of him "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kanda blink and answered "I'm fine, Four eyes" he then turned to face his dead father and asked "What happened? Who's the fucker who did this?!" Even though he and his father has a rocky relationship he cared for the old man, he was his only family left.

"It was the White Clown" Komui started "the Clown is notorious for killing random people or people who is in deep debt to him" He then looked Kanda and asked "Do you know if your father has any debt to the Clown?" he paused and with a worry on his face "Because if he has there is a huge chance the Clown will go after you"

Kanda frowned and gritted his teeth, he didn't know anything about his father's business. All he know is that his father's company had a sudden recovery from bankruptcy. He shook his head making Komui sigh "We'll for now you'll be staying with us Kanda, you're still a minor so until then you'll live with me and Lenalee"

* * *

Lavi was walking beside Tyki when he saw a huge gathering of student near the entrance. He looked at his boyfriend he asked "What do you think is going on there?"

Tyki shrug his shoulders and stared at the huge gathering "Why don't we go and see" he said and both walked near the entrance. There both saw a young man with white hair and a scar going through his right eye smiling to the female students surrounding him.

Tyki asked one of the student standing beside him "Who is that?" The student still daze at the white hair man replied "He's the new English teacher"

Both Tyki and Lavi stared at the man feeling something off about him but shrug it off and went to there class. Unbeknownst the two the said man was staring at them with a charming smile plastered on his face.

The man waved at the student and walked inside pulling out a picture of a young man with black hair whispering "Just you wait my darling will be together now"


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda was sitting at his father funeral staring at his father casket. He gritted his teeth and clench his hand on his lap. 'I'll make the fucker who did this pay' he said to himself.

"Kanda" A voice said making him look. It was Lenalee making her way to him.

"I came as fast as I can when brother called me" She said looking at Kanda. She sat beside him and place her hand at his shoulder "Everything will be okay Kanda, I'm sure they'll find that murderer"

"I know…" He said and continued to look at his father's coffin.

"Does Lavi and Tyki know?" Lenalee asked. Kanda shook his head and sighed which was rare for the man to do "Okay, I'll call them later to let them know" she said ending their conversation, leaving both of them in a comfortable silence.

"Boy! Do you really not know anything about your father's death?" Came a voice. Breaking the silence between Kanda and Lenalee. Both teen stared at a red haired man with a half mask hiding half of his face approaching them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kanda glared at the man as he sat beside him. The man smirked and puff some smoke at Kanda earning a cough from the young teen.

"The name is Cross Marian" He said turning to look at the coffin of Kanda's father. "I'm the man in charge of this fucking bullshit"

"So…Mister you know something about the murderer?" Asked Lenalee earning him the attention of the red haired man.

He smirked and eying the teen like a piece of candy "Of course I know young lady. I've been in this murderers trail since he begun killing. The little fucker is sneaky I tell you, always has a way to cover up his tracks not leaving any clue to profile him. The only thing we know about the fucker is that he has no qualm about the people he kills" Cross said and turned to Kanda sitting next to him "So boy I heard you where the night before the murder surely you notice something. I want you to remember anything that can help us" He flicked Kanda's forehead earning a glare from the teen and continued "Think hard in that brain of yours"

Kanda still glaring at the man touched his forehead and biting his lower lip. A habit he develop when he is deep in thought. 'Things that happened the night before the murder…' He stared at his father's coffin and forced himself to think 'The reason I went to Lavi…The fucking conversation I heard last night…Fuck it I'm saying it" He clenched his fist and turned toward Cross.

"Last night I heard the old man talking to someone. The guy with the old shit was threatening him, saying he'll kill him for something , I fucking don't know for what. The old shit was begging, saying he'll give me to that bastard exchange for his life and for some fucking unknown reason the bastard agreed. Couldn't see who it was but I fucking know for sure it's the fucker who killed my father" Kanda said recalling of the event making his blood boil.

Cross suddenly stood up and faced Kanda. With a smirk to his face he smack the boy in the head shocking the teen.

"What the fuck is wrong with you fucker?!" Kanda said standing up touching his head, looking like a cat wanting to kill his owner.

"You been fucking hiding this from the police" Cross said "Do you fucking know how important this piece of information is"

"I fucking forgot about it… I couldn't fucking think when I heard the fucking news" He said looking at his feet. 'The fuck do they think of me! Of course I'll forget about that I just fucking heard my father was killed…' He said to himself.

With a sudden softness that surprised the teen Cross said "Don't worry kid will catch the fucking bastard" patting the teen's head "But for now you'll be under the police protection against the bastard so fucking follow the four eyed freaks' instruction, got it" he said pointing at Komui talking to the group of police at the entrance of the funeral. Kanda nodded his head though reluctant he knows he need to be careful cause of the bastard murderer.

"Stay put kid I'll be talking with those idiots" Cross said leaving Lenalee and Kanda behind.

"Kanda why didn't you tell me about this?" She said looking at Kanda with concern written on her face.

"I was supposed to call you when that happened but I was a fucking mess so I told myself I'll call you when I woke up next morning" He said with a small fake smile.

"Is that so, don't worry Kanda I'm sure brother and the police will find this person and he'll be put in jail" she said and hugged Kanda with Kanda awkwardly hugging back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning class! My name is Allen Walker, I'm your new English teacher." said a young man with white hair while flashing a charming smile to his students causing a numerous murmurs of 'Wow his gorgeous' from the students.

"Settle down everyone, I'm going to call everyone for attendance." He added and started calling everyone from the list.

He smiled to himself when he saw the name of his beloved raven.

"Kanda Yuu?" He called and pretended to search for the raven haired student.

"His absent Mr. Walker." said a red haired teen from the back row.

"He has some family business to take care of." added the black haired teen sitting next to the red haired teen.

Allen smiled and remember that the two student was the friend of his beloved. 'Maybe I can use this two to find my raven beauty.' He thought to himself. Earning a raised eyebrow from the two. His smiled fade and was quickly replaced by a fake concerned teacher act.

"Is that so…"

After taking the attendance of the students, he proceed to his lesson. Once the bell rang signalling lunch break.

"Well this it is for now, get lunch kids, see you all tomorrow." Packing his stuff and walking out of the classroom.

"Hey Tyki lets have lunch outside." said the red haired teen wrapping his hands around the handsome black haired teen. With a nod but stood up walked out of their classroom and headed to the school courtyard. Unknown form the two someone was following them from behind the shadows. They sat down beside the huge oak tree in the middle of courtyard eating their lunch. While the person following them stood behind a tree near them listening carefully to the conversation.

"Tyki? Do you think Yuu is okay? I kind of have this feeling that something happened to him."

"I'm sure his alright Bunny. I mean Kanda would call us if something happened, right?"

Just then Lavis' phone ringed.

"Hey! Lenalee." He said through the phone.

"Hey, Lavi." Replied the not so cheerful voice of Lenalee.

"Is something wrong Lenalee? Are you okay?"

"It's not me Lavi, it's about Kanda." He heard a sigh from the other line, just when he was about to ask whats wrong, Lenalee spoke again. "Kanda's dad has been murdered."

"What?! His dad has been murder by who and when?!" Exclaimed Lavi earning the attention of his lover who was not paying attention a minute ago.

"Put it on speaker Bunny." Tyki said wanting to know what happened.

Lavi put his phone on speaker waiting for Lenalee to elaborate on the story.

"It was the White Clown. They said he was murdered this morning. The police don't have any leads yet."

"Is Kanda okay? How is he doing?" Asked Tyki.

"His fine, I guess…" Lenalee sighed and continued. "You know how he is, he always hide what he feels. I think his really affected by his dads' death, his the only family he has."

"Tyki and I will go there after school ends, Lenalee. Kanda might need a little comfort from his friends. We'll see you there."

"Okay, I'll see you here then." She said and ended the line.

Hearing the conversation, the man following the student smiled wide a plan already forming in his mind. He looked at the two who stayed quite, taking it as a sign to talk to the two student.

Both Tyki and Lavi were quite for a minute before they saw their professor standing in front of them.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what happened. Please give my sincerest condolence to Kanda and that he is excused from my class I'll be telling the other professor about the situation to excuse his absence." The white haired professor said giving both of Tyki and Lavi a fake sad smile.

"Okay, Mr. Walker thank you." Tyki replied feeling a tad awkward at the white haired professor.

"Well then if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Allen turned his back at the two with a creepy smile painting his face.

The two student watch their professor walk away till he was out of sight. Once gone the two let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"You know there is something about Mr. Walker that put me on edge." said Lavi still looking to the direction there professor went.

"It feels like his hiding something but I can't seem to put my finger on it"

Tyki gave a small chuckle and pulled his lover by his side, wrapping his arm around the red hair rabbit.

"You're just on edge because of the news about Kandas; dad and gave the man some time, his new here. I bet you're just not used to him being around yet."

"Yeah maybe you're right. We should go or will be late for our next class." He said giving Tyki a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

'So that two knows where my lovely raven is. I heard they're going to see him today.' Thought the white professor walking along the empty corridors. His smile grew wider and creepier by the thought of his beloved.

With a soft and eerie voice he said "Thanks to your little friends I'll find out where you are. Just a little more Kanda, we'll be together whether you like it or not"


	7. Chapter 7

"I just called Lavi and Tyki. Both of them will be coming here." Said Lenalee turning to face Kanda.

Kanda grumbled a 'whatever' and continued packing his bags since it was decided that he stays at Lenalee's house for protection. Packing only a minimum set of clothes and his toiletries in his small bag and damping the small back at the corner.

"Is that all you need Kanda?" asked Lenalee looking at the small bag the raven has packed. "I think you need a little bit more clothes. You are staying at home for a long time." She added.

"This is all I need, I'm not staying that long maybe a couple days then I'm out." Walked towards his dresser and pulled out a long rectangular black box with a small lock placing it down between Lenalee and him.

"What's that?"

Ignoring Lenalee's question he pulled out a key from his pocket and proceed to open the box. Inside was a long thin samurai sword. The hilt of the sword was red and has a red string hanging at its end, its blade was a sharp silver that can probably slice anything to half and the sword looked as if it was crafted for Kanda himself.

"Once I find that fucker, I'll slice him to pieces." Growled taking the sword out of the box and unsheathing it for its case. The sword glinted dangerously reflecting Kanda's angered filled eyes.

"You can't be serious Kanda that's too dangerous, you can't do that!" cried Lenalee in disbelieve. "This is beyond childish Kanda!" stomping her feet and frowning at Kanda.

"I'm not going to let those incompetent fools let that murderer go like that!" shouted Kanda tightening his grip on his sword. "I may not be close to my father but he was the only family I got but that fucking shit took him away." He added in a hushed voice. Biting his lip to stop himself from giving a pitiful whimper.

Lenalee's eyes softened and step towards Kanda. Looking at his eyes she said "Kanda, I know you feel alone. I know that you don't think you have anyone left but you have us. Me, Brother, Lavi and Tyki will always be with you." She said smiling at the raven haired boy.

"So don't act rash Kanda will find him and I'm sure the police will put him to justice."

* * *

"Hurry up Tyki, we need to see Yuu." Called the red haired man.

"Just give me a second, I have to give this to Kanda." Said Tyki holding a stack of paper containing there assignments and lessons.

Lavi prompt himself on the chair near Tyki. "I'm a worried about Yuu." Started Lavi glancing at Tyki.

"You know how he always keep things to himself. I'm worried that he might start cutting himself again like when his mom passed away" he grimaced

"When such things happen will stop him. But you know? Kanda is a very strong and wise person, I'll doubt he'll do that again."

"Yeah, you're right" he smiled to Tyki who was about to lean in for a kiss but was stopped by the door opening and their white haired professor walk out with a polite smile on his face.

"There you are I've been looking for the two of you." He said walking towards the two student stopping beside Lavi who gave him a small hello.

"I was wondering if one of you has the phone number of Yuu Kanda. I wanted to call him to update him on his current standing. I tried the number on his record but it doesn't seem to be active." He said.

"Sure just make sure you introduced yourself first otherwise you might get a ton of hate from Yuu"

Allen took his phone and handed it over to Lavi who quickly typed and saved Kanda's phone number. After handing back his professors' phone. He gave them a quick thank you and went away.

"Are you done Tyki?"

"Yeah, I'm done lets go." He said swing his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

"Kanda your phone is ringing." Called Lenalee.

Walking to his phone, he stared at the screen which shows an unknown number.

"Who the fuck is this?!" he frowned, deciding to ignore the caller he declined the call and place his phone back down.

~~Time skip~~

"Kanda would you just answer the phone!" yelled Lenalee who was getting frustrated from the constant ringing of Kanda's phone. Kanda glared at his phone and answered the persistent caller not wanting to frustrate Lenalee anymore because even he is scared of Lenalee.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked

"Why, hello to you too my pet." Said the smooth voice. "You know it's not nice to run away like that. You were supposed to be handed to me by morning but you just have run away, don't you? If you didn't do that your father would still be alive, such a selfish little pet you are." Mocked the voice

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" yelled Kanda whose face shows so much hate for the man talking at the other line.

"Don't you ever call me pet you son of bitch because when I find you, I will fucking gut you to death!" He yelled again. His hand gripping the hilt of his sword becoming white.

"Who am I? My pet you should know by now who I am."

"I'm your most beloved master and I have every right to call you whatever I want." said the unknown caller. "Remember this my pet whoever you went for help will be disposed off and wherever you hide I will find you. So why don't you be a good boy and stay put, so I can take you home." Said the now dark voice and with a small horrid laugh from the other end he hanged up.


End file.
